Shards
by SpartanBoy
Summary: Life is never easy, it is always filled with hardships. Nothing can be perfect, for deep down we all have flaws. But, there still is light, you just have to look past the evil. That is easier said than done. Previously named Taunted.
1. Prologue

**This story is brought to you by Sparta, killing 2 Persians or Athenians could save you up to 30% or more on sword insurance.**

 **Hello Everyone! Today I bring you a Chaos story that is ORIGINAL. In this one life ain't to good for our favorite hero, even in the void.**

Children surrounded a young man who was strumming a guitar, singing a beautiful song of peace, a thing the man himself never knew. The children swayed back and forth listening and clapping. The man finished the song and started playing a more wild and joyful tune that made all the children stand up and dance around, while there movements were jumbled and lacked pattern it was a more amazing than any ball room dance. But it all stopped when a voice was heard.

"Jackson! You have the audacity to sing your horrid songs here in the Void, I should banish you to Earth!" The children scattered from the approaching figure, an intimidating figure armed with a sword.

The young man blew his raven hair out of his eyes, " I'm sorry Son of Erebus I should not sing for the children who beg me to play for them. " The man replied tuning his guitar.

"Don't lie to me! You bribed them didn't you?!" The son of Erebus screamed out the accusation while walking up to the man.

"Bribed them with what money? You have stolen all I have. " The man grabbed the wood polished and dribbled it on a silk cloth. As he started to carefully wipe it on his guitar. The raging man swiped his guitar out of his hands.

"How about I take care of this problem once and for all." He broke it in half and the raven haired man looked pissed. "What are you gonna do Percy? That's right, Nothing! Because your just the son of a petty Olympian! " Percy looked down knowing he was right, he wasn't strong enough to take the son of Erebus on. Even if he did manage to win, he would be imprisoned or executed for attacking 'royalty'. So he just sat on his wooden stool silently.

When the Son of Erebus was finished destroying the man's guitar he looked at him. "Let that be a lesson, you peasant." Then he left like nothing ever happened leaving a poor man with only a small worn down house, a wooden stool, a table, a sword, and a destroyed guitar to his name.

* * *

As Percy walked home he contemplated how he got in this position, poor scrub in a place where it wasn't possible to be poor. Chaos told him this would be a second chance, a restart. Well it wasnt, maybe he should've just stayed in his old life. At least his powers were fairly strong there. But here no matter how hard he trained, no matter how much blood, sweat, and tears he put into it he was only as powerful as a newborn babe.

It was unfair how powerful the demi-primordials were, he trained seven hours a day almost working himself to death, but even then they were still more skilled and powerful. They never trained at all, and liked to flaunt their power around. The only thing he was better at was singing and playing, which they were extremely jealous of.

So instead of proving himself to others around his age, he proved himself to the children. He would create beautiful things in the water like horses or birds, he would sing and play the guitar for them, he would tell them amazing stories, and he would take them on walks always making sure they all arrived home in time for supper.

The citizens loved him for taking care of their children, the children of the Primordials? Not so much, except for one a son of Tethys. He would claim, 'Children of the Sea need to stick together.' Of course he also had 3 friends who came from Earth, but he only knew 2 of them from his last life.

His 3 friends were Orion, Micheal Yew, and Zoë Nightshade. His only problem was that they were received well, while he was shunned and taunted. Maybe the reason why they were not unpopular was because he took it for them somehow, if that was the case he would be happy to have a bad life of it meant they would have great ones.

He just hoped it would change soon because he didn't know how much he could take without snapping, physically and mentally.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this preview because it was lots of fun to write. This is a secondary story so don't worry about time being taken away from The 496th Legion. I was inspired to write this fan fiction because Percy is always received well and super powerful in normal Chaos fics, but this one will be different, a lot different. Also I got the idea of Percy having musical talents from XxxBlackWolfsxxX Chaos story.**

 **Peace,**

 **Spartan Boy**

 **This story is sponsored by Sparta.**


	2. The Beginning of the End

**So how did you like the first chapter? I know it was a little on the short side, but it was a prologue. I had fun writing it, because sometimes I need something different. As you can guess this will probably be Perzoe. Though it will be very unusual. I hope you enjoy, and remember.**

 **This will be a slight AU, so just a warning.**

The irony was almost comical, he saved his friend from falling into hell, and she accidentally kicks him in. He saves his friends from an earthquake, and they cause him to fall. He saves his brother from being gutted, and he stabs him. All of these were considered accidents, but was the last one? He saves them all twice, yet they get the reward? There is an old expression for this, You can not real what you do not sow. That's a lie.

He has seen it many times with his own sea green eyes, people getting the glory, the credit, when they are not deserving. He has seen the devastation it causes those people who work, yet most ignore it, bathing in their stolen glory.

The truth is, you can reap, what you do not sow.

* * *

It all started out normal, or at least as normal it can be for one as traumatized as him. Children playing in the fields, the smell of honeysuckle from the Demeter cabin, the morning sun reflecting off the Apollo cabin. Yes, normal enough.

The camp heard a loud scream, not that uncommon, and went to check the borders. There was a young boy there, facing a hellhound, around average size. The campers knew the rules, this was a test, but if it was about to turn south (for the demigod) they could step in. The resident son of Poseidon grabbed a throwing knife, just in case they couldn't reach the boy in time.

The boy didn't look like he needed it, he was throwing rocks and poking it with a bronze spear whenever it got to close. Finally the hellhound leaped at him, and the boy stabbed it through the skull. A light green symbol appeared above his head, his godly parent claiming him, but that wasn't what Percy was staring at. He was watching the shadows thickening behind the boy and reacted a second before it was to late.

He launched the knife at the shadows just when another hound appeared, the knife caught the hound right between the eyes mid-leap.

The boy gaped, "That was awesome!"

Chiron laughed, "Yes it was my boy, and if you train you could probably do that to."

The young boy gaped in wonder, "Are you sure? That looked really difficult to do."

"Yes my boy, now what is your name." Chiron smiled. "Everyone back to your activities."

"My name is Steven." And that's the last Percy heard before going back to the arena.

* * *

Steven turned out to be a nice son of Hebe, he came from a small suburb around Manhattan. His father was a nice man named Paul Blofis (Oh yes I did it) he had met him on 2 occasions, one when Steven took invited him to dinner, and the second when his mom and him bumped into him in the grocery store.

Of course Percy knew his mom was receiving private lessons, helping her to write her novel, but he didn't know it was from Paul.

So it's safe to say it was really awkward when he came home.

Percy walked into his mom's house, with the casual, "Mom, I'm home!"

"That's great honey, there are cookies on the stove. I'm writing the novel right now, I'll be out in a bit." Percy shrugged, and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed the Cookie or the blue kind, and...

Dropped it on the ground with a yell, "Mr. Blofis what are you doing here?" The person in question turned around, " Oh, Percy I'm helping your mom write her novel. "

"Okay, so your not some monster here to eat me." Paul laughed.

" No, Percy I'm not a monster, I'll leave eating you to some hellhound. "

"No, cyclops, I bet it will be a cyclops, in fact, ten bucks." Percy pulled the money from his wallet.

* * *

Percy's dreams were not as peaceful as his day, nightmares from Tartarus and the past 2 wars haunted him.

"Did you ever lo- love me?" The host of Kronos asked.

"Always Luke, always." The blond demigod answered him, "You'll go to Elysium, I'm sure of it." The demigod traitor died with a smile on his face. Percy should've expected this, the Labyrinth's prophecy foretold it, 'A love lost to worse then death,' Annabeth loved Luke, and when Luke hosted Kronos, she lost him. He was such a fool, letting her play with his emotions like that, he was nothing to her, just a boy toy.

Everything fazed out to a new scene, Arachne's nest.

Percy was still bitter about how much Annabeth led him on, SHE KISSED HIM! And she didn't even love him, but in order to complete this quest he had to let go, he couldn't let a petty grudge distract him. Screams shook him out of his musings, Annabeth was being dragged into the pit, this was it he was the only one close enough to help. He sprinted to her, did a perfect slide and fell into Tartarus, well... He also cut the string to make sure Annabeth didn't, but... You know details.

Percy didn't have dreams of his tortures in the pit, which he thanked Morpheus for, with most of his being, he didn't need to almost lose his sanity... again.

 **You thought I would put the betrayal in this chapter didn't you! Woe to you then. The betrayal is gonna span out over several chapters and is going to be a story arc of its own. Of course I'm gonna add my own twists and sharp turns (maybe a few dead ends) it will have some similarities with all the others.**

 **Do you want me to start responding to reviews on the story of just pm people the answer to their question? (If they ask one)**

 **Special thanks you to Limecheesecake (best name ever!), Red the Pokemon Master, and Son of Ophion (If they're reading this) for just being amazing people throughout the PJO community.**

 **And that's all I have to say folks.**

 **Peace,**

 **Spartan Boy**


	3. Pew Pew

**This story is brought to you by Sparta, killing 2 Persians or Athenians could save you up to 30% or more on sword insurance.**

 **I'm so sorry if I get anything wrong about the Navy (I'm more of an Air Force man myself), but I want to give Percy military experience and this was the only way how that made some sense. Remember Percy is of godly blood, he is much stronger than a normal mortal. Also this will mostly be Steven's perspective (I guess?) because I want you to know how Steven feels when he watches Percy become matured by adulthood.**

"Put more strength in your swings! A loud CLANG filled the arena, "Good! Like that, but faster!"

"But Percy, I not strong enough, I need more muscles." He proved his point by flexing. " See! Noodle arms! "

Percy chuckled, "Steven if you keep training, you will get more strength. Now, let's take a break so we can eat lunch." Your just saying that because they run out of pizza very fast. "

"Maybe. Race ya!" Percy took off running, the arena's sand floor slowing him down a bit. Steven sprinted after him, "Hey, that's no fair, your legs are longer!"

Percy looked behind him and smirked, "Tough luck kid." Percy exited the arena onto the perfectly kept grass, leaving Steven in his dust.

"Stupid older brothers." He said kicking the ground.

* * *

"Percy, spar me one last time! Pleaaassseee." The 14 year old boy was begging his step-brother to practice with him, distracting him from his packing. "You won't see me for such a long time, what better way is there to say goodbye?"

"A hug." Grumbled Percy, but his younger brother either didn't hear him, or didn't care. " Look bud it's only going to be a year, I know that seems like a while, but school and camp should distract you. "

"But it won't be as fun without you! Why do you even have to go on this trip anyways, it's not like your the only one who was trained to do this!" The 21 year old sighed, "Because my superiors chose me, and this could have been way worse, I could have been deployed for 2 years." Steven couldn't fault his answer.

"At least spar with me." Percy zipped up his bag and grabbed Riptide, "Alright let's go."

* * *

Percy was different after the trip, he would tense at loud sounds like a door slamming, or would often stare off into space. He still joked and would smile, but sometimes it seemed forced. His mom and dad said to be proud of Percy because he was a Navy SEALs, though if this was the effect he didn't think it was that great.

Suddenly one day Percy seemed to change his attitude, Steven was reading a book when Percy started drag him. "Where are we going Percy?"

"To my car, I have a surprise at camp." The whole drive there, Percy ignored him, not giving away any information. Once they arrived he dropped Steven off and drove to a 'conveniently placed' parking lot. The whole time Steven was almost shaking from happiness? Anxiety? He didn't know.

"Steven calm down, you look like an over-excited chihuahua." Steven jumped on Percy's back, trying to put him in a headlock. Percy just bent over like he was taking a bow and Steven fell of. "Sorry bud, but your gonna have to try harder than that. Let's get walking."

Campers greeted him at the top of the hill whispering excitedly, "Is that Percy Jackson" "Wow he looks just like they described him." " I want to be as skilled as him someday. "

Percy ignored all of that and kept walking, going straight for the baby blue Big House. , "Hey Chiron, you know it isn't that expensive to get a fresh coat of paint on this thing." Chiron looked up from his game of pinochle with looks of happiness, relief , and a small bit of irritation.

"Yes, but Annabeth is withholding all of our funds for a few years, to build a temple to Athena." Percy frowned, " Shouldn't you be able to reject that idea. " So that was the reason Camp wasn't looking the best last year and this year. Steven wasn't sure how a temple to ONE goddess was more important than all of Camp Half-Blood, but ok.

"Back to my reasoning for my return, have the Hephasteus campers built those weapons?" Chiron nodded his head, " Not the most traditional, but they are very effective. Steven was confused and excited, what were those weapons? Was that the reason they were here?

Percy walked to the Forge, the smell of fires and the ringing of hammers filled the area. Jake walked out to greet them, "Percy, I'm so glad to see you. Oh, and it appears you brought Steven with you, how you doing buddy."

Steven answered with a nod, and listened as the two adults talked about ammunition? He was so confused. Finally Jake have Percy two duffle bags that looked heavy. "Is that the suprise?"

" Yes, it's right in here. Follow me. " They walked to the archery range, and Steven started drawing comparisons, so the weapons aren't traditional but there going to the archery range, maybe there using compound bows?

Then Percy opened the bag, and... WOW! Steven didn't know much about guns, but these look awesome! Percy just had a dog smile on his face, while a lot of campers looked suprised, one Athena kid ran off to somewhere.

Percy first took out a rifle he remember using when he was hunting with Paul, "Steven were going to start out with this gun, ok? We can't go to big at once or the recoil will surprise you."

"Ok." Steven couldn't wait. Percy gave him the hunting rifle, "Ok Steven, the gun may not be loaded, but always, Always treat it like it is. The Hephastuas campers did not put a safety in these guns so we have to be extra careful."

Now you know how to work this gun, you went hunting with Paul, load it and fire in three two one. " CRACK

"Good Now fire at will." After about four minutes Steven stopped, and have the gun to Percy, he carefully set it down. "Alright let's look at what you got."

They walked 75 yards to their target, "This isn't to bad Steven, Now where moving to a semi-auto training rifle. But first, I'm going to have some fun."

Percy pulled out a, with Steven's limited knowledge, sniper rifle. "This is a M110, my favorite sniper." He put a piece on the barrel, Steven presumed it was a muffler. Then he put a mesh on the scope.

"What's that for?" Steven pointed to the mesh.

" That's a nylon mesh, so enemies can't see the glare off my scope. " Steven nodded, it made sense. Percy put a magazine in, and pushed off the safety, for this gun was the one the campers focused on, and started to aim. The sound wasn't as loud as Steven's, and made a small dust cloud where it landed on the target.

He fired again, hitting the target, then again, and again. He stopped when the clip was empty, and set down the gun, "Steven let's go to the 25 yard area, the gun your about to use isn't to accurate long range."

When they were walking over they were stopped by a pissed off Annabeth, "What do you think your doing!?"

 **That's where the Athena kid ran off to, to tell Annabeth, also Annabeth got turned immortal after the war, not godhood just immortality, though Annabeth thinks she runs the camp, which is why she is using all of Camp funds. For her pride.**

 **Before you hate, just remember, her fatal flaw is hubris.**

 **Now I know some people want me to speed through this story Arc (don't worry just like three chapters left), but I'm developing Steven's character so... No can do. Steven will be a big character later, much later, but I want to show how close they are.**

 **Peace,**

 **Spartan Boy**

 **This story is sponsored by Sparta.**


	4. The moment you've been waiting for

**I feel like many people got the wrong idea from the last chapter, Annabeth will not be a spy or enemy she is just very prideful in these earlier chapters. Also please know, that Percy will return to camp, BUT he will not be fighting Order of anyone like that.**

 **My Beta is Twins n' Fandoms, you see anything misspelled whine to her not me. (Jk)**

 ** _Yep, I'm just here to totally make sure your complaint goes to court._**

 ** _(But before that happens, I'm here to correct them too.)_**

* * *

"I'm practicing my aim, and if you were really the daughter of Athena, I was obviously teaching my little brother how to shoot," Percy replied is a monotonous voice, like he didn't care at all for this conversation. "It's like a family tradition, if you actually know what that is-"

"It's not traditional!" She was screaming in his face now, spit flying everywhere.

"So is building one huge temple to only honor one god, who isn't even Zeus," He spoke smoothly and evenly, not backing down.

"It's for the Athena Parthenos, we can't just leave it in the elements," She retorted, her face getting more and more red.

"No, it's for your pride, we could just put the statue in a marble gazebo or something, but no, you need to build a huge temple and design it yourself!" Percy's eyes start twitching as he tried to hold in his anger.

"All the campers are suffering from the lack of funds the camp has, and you're the cause of it!" Percy finally broke and started yelling at her.

"Even worse, some of the cabins for the minor gods aren't finished, but they can't work on them due to lack of funding! Many of the children in those unfinished cabins have to sleep in the once again crowded Hermes cabin!"

"I turned down immortality for these kids, and you're disrespecting that. Maybe I should've accepted their proposal."

Then Percy walked off, carrying his bag of guns with him. Annabeth turned to Steven, who uttered a "Nope I'm leaving bye!" then sprinted in the direction of Percy.

When Annabeth finally finished the temple, most of the camp was working on what the demigods could get in the mortal world, they used the cheapest things they could find.

The unfinished cabins had crumbled into ruins because they weren't taken care of, and the other cabins were close to falling apart.

But that was nothing compared to what was happening in Olympus.

* * *

Athena's palace came crumbling down, the extravagant pillars crumbling to dust, walls painted with beautiful murals blasted to pieces by beams of power.

Riots were breaking out everywhere, the minor gods were not happy they were slighted. The source of all this? Athena, who was currently hiding away in the barricaded throne room.

The door was shaking from the combined power of the minor gods, multi-colored light streaming in through the cracks. The Olympians were arguing over what to do. Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, and Hera were saying to throw her out to the minor gods.

All the others were coming up with plans to punish them. Suddenly the doors started cracking and then shattered like glass.

* * *

Tut tut tut tut (B/N: Whaaaaa?) (A/N Don't judge me. You know my pen name, not my story.)

* * *

Machine guns fired on their position, bullets whizzed above them. "Percy! Can you get a good shot?!"

"Yes sir! I'm taking the shot!" No sound was heard when the bullet raced out of the rifle, working it's way between the eyes of the man arming the gun. "The way is clear!"

The SEALs dressed in tactical suits advanced on the enemy bunker, finding cover every few feet. "Wait, I see some dust trails coming to our position, I think they're choppers."

"Let's hope that your wrong, Percy. " The soldiers all looked anxious, they were already fighting a losing battle, a lot of their comrades were already lost in the heat of the fight, but they had a priority: to save those hostages.

"Oh, shit." Percy knew it was over when he saw the canisters.

"What?"

"Tyler, they are carrying Napalm." They didn't stand a chance, the stuff burned at around three thousand degrees, and it was great for killing soldiers on foot. "It was an honor serving with you, let's take out as many as we can before we go down."

"It was an honor," All the men charged to their deaths, getting gunned down and burned alive, but taking down almost the enemy bunker with them. Nobody survived.

* * *

Ma'am, I'm sorry, your son was gunned down in Afghanistan. We could not recover the body." Steven couldn't believe it, Percy, his big brother, dead?

His (step) mother started crying.

The man looked at his mother with pity, he has probably seen this hundreds of times. "Here is his medal for his heroic and brave sacrifice. I will leave you to grieve."

As his dad went to go comfort her, Steven ran up to Percy's room and slammed the door. Then he started yelling and screaming into his pillow, until he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when Steven walked into the kitchen a stranger was standing there talking to his parents, he was about leave.

"Your son is still alive," he overheard the stranger say to his parents. That caught his interest, was it possible for Percy to be alive?

"He is in the Void, if you come with me, you will be able to see him." Steven started to study the man, he looked sincere enough. But, Steven could feel a strong aura coming from him like a god.

Mom looked excited and started going into a long discussion with his father. While they were conversing, the man turned his mind eyes to Steven. "Hello there, young Steven." That confirmed it this man was definitely a deity.

The man seemed amused as if he could read his thoughts. "Steven, there are higher powers than even gods, and if your parents accept, you will see your brother again.

Then his mother turned to the man, "Chaos, we accept."

Light blurred around him, he could make out the look of two people above him, they were speaking about something and he could vaguely make out a couple words like resurrected and void?

He didn't know what they meant and he didn't have the energy to ask, as his vision blurred and he fell down on his knees.

* * *

 **And that ends the story arc, sorry for the long wait, and I know that** **some of the stuff with the Navy SEALs wasn't protocol, but I didn't want to spend a couple hours researching something I'll only write 100 words on.**

 **I know this isn't amazing, but hey I'm not some very professional writer of something, this is for fun.**

 _ **This beta is also not about to research it. I'm being lazy and embracing the weekend to myself before torture comes again.**_


	5. Hi There Welcome to Chili's!

**Hi peeps, itsa me mar- Spartan Boy. I don't know what to put here.**

 **This chapter won't be Beta'd because I'm having trouble with the document exchange.**

 **Dreamscape**

Dreams are strange, they always confuse him, sometimes he believes he has a curse.

A beast of monstrous proportions smashed through the village, only one word could describe it. Fear. It was something that only existed in nightmares, specifically Perseus Jackson's nightmares. It has haunted him for years, it never spoke, yet Percy knew he was capable of it.

But tonight seemed different, the beast wasn't acting like usual, it wasn't mindlessly wandering razing anything and everything. Instead the beast seemed to be heading somewhere, a specific location.

Wherever it stepped the plants died, ruining fields and starving villages. The crops would turn brown and wither slowly turning to dust until it was all gone. The farmers would cry for help and soldiers would come, they set up and fired ballista, but the bolts didn't even scratch the dragon.

The beast took flight info the smoky air and started flying to its final destination. Olympus.

The gods would each fall to his teeth and claws, each fighting hard, but it was never enough.

They to were never able to scratch the beast. It ended that the beast flew upon the camps breathing fire, the campers screaming it was all his fault, that he could've saved them.

 **Hi my name is Bob, the line break! AND YOU BETTER REMEMBER THAT!**

"Yeah I saw it, when did that come out? Two years ago? **"**

"I think so man, my favorite Star Wars movie yet. "

"The Director was my favorite character."

"I did like his uniform, but I liked the blind dude more."

Percy couldn't see who was talking, the light above him was to bright. "Ey, the patient's awake."

"Well alert Senior Medical Officer Bob then, Chaos wants to see him."

"Why can't you call the doctor, I always do it."

"Can you please lower your voices? I have a headache." They were annoying him with their loud voices. His eyes finally adjusted to the light, and he realised, this was not the field hospital.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He got out of bed in a battle stance, but he got out to quickly and his vision blurred. While he was recovering one the doctors seemed to appear right next to him, and stabbed some type of needle into him.

He stopped moving, and he fell to the floor rag doll style. One the doctors picked him up in a fireman's carry, he couldn't see anything except for the floor, the shiny white floor. It was a horrible feeling, not being able to control his body. He hated it, it made him feel useless, and that was one thing from his past he never wanted to feel again.

After what Percy estimated was ten minutes, they put Percy in a wooden chair, it wasn't anything fancy, just a wooden chair.

It was quite a while before the drug word off, the doctors must have left during that time, because he was left in a white room. For some reason the white seemed off... as if the shadows couldn't fall on it. He didn't have time to think on it as a man came in.

He couldn't tell what the man looked like, for every time he looked away he forgot. Then the man spoke, yet like the man's features he didn't remember what he sounded like, but the words did pop into his head afterwards.

"Hello, Perseus, I am Chaos." That was it, no flashy explosions, or even a dramatic pause. Although it was obviously a very important name. "You are in Creation. But, you can not see, for if you could, you would go insane by the information your mind would receive."

Something about the name Chaos rang a bell, but he could not put his finger on it. "Ah, I see that even in its dampened state, the room is having its effects on you. Let me fix that." Then he snapped, and he remembered everything he didn't realize he forgot, it reminded him of the Ediolon, he didn't realize it was there until it was gone.

"Hmm, that's interesting, because you don't have a mortal point the room effects you differently. But that's besides the point, you are in Nothing, better known as The Void. This is were true heroes go, or if someone is placed in the stars they come here. "

True heroes? Why was he here, he wasn't good, he wasn't pure. He failed, he failed everyone, in some twisted way, in the darkest depths of his mind, he feels that it was his fault Annabeth didn't love him, maybe he failed her. What about Michael Yew, who sacrificed himself on the bridge? He could've saved him. Bianca, who went into the maintenance hatch on Talos instead of him. Or, Zoë... Who went on a quest when she knew she would die, just to save her friend.

Chaos just watched as the young hero (by immortal standards) was filled with self-doubt and grief. Although he knew it hurt him, it would all end well for him, his future was bright. The young hero collapsed as the power of Creation effected his mind again.

Perseus couldn't stay in the room much longer without having permanent effects, so Chaos transferred any knowledge he needed about the Void into his head, and teleported Perseus into his bed at his four room house.

 **Well that was depressing :P (#LineBreak)**

 _Iliad, a flower only found in the Void, releases a purple aura, which has now permanently stained the sky purple in the Void. This aura if stayed in long enough it will permanently increase a mortal's physical, mental, and magical (If they have any) capabilities tenfold._

Percy huffed, he had to stay home for the day, he really wanted to explore, but he was still feeling a bit queasy from the 'Creation Room' at least, that's what he refers to it as. So he settled for eating some toast he just made to help settle his stomach.

Although quite small, his house was quite homey. It's pantry was always fully stocked, but you either had to buy, or make luxury items like cake. His bathroom was small, with just a sink, toilet, and shower. His living room was nice, with a couch, fireplace, and some bookshelves. His bedroom was rather bare, just a wardrobe, nightstand, and bed. His kitchen however was very large, lots of counterspace and state of the arc (by Void standards) appliances, and a refilling pantry. Although he didn't cook much, it would come in handy.

While he was showing himself around he was inspecting the carpet hanging up in his room, it was excellent craftsmanship, with beautiful swirls and colors, the carpet was the American flag, but it was made out of wondrous patterns, instead of lines. He ran his hands along the front wondering what it felt like, the carpet moved farther back than it should've, as if there was no wall behind it. He lifted up the carpet, and looked what was stored behind it.

Guns, upon closer inspection they were the guns he used in the military. He looked at the bullets, Stygian Iron, deadly to mortals and monsters. Those clips stored unlimited rounds, but you had to pull the clip out and the insert the clip back in.

He heard arguing outside his door, "You ring!" "No you!" "I introduced my self first to the new person last time!" "Yeah, and I was that new person!"

Tired of their arguing, he opened the door, and couldn't believe who it was.

 **That was fun, here's something I need to tell you, the Iliad, or that flower I talked about does not make you smarter, yes I said mental capabilities, but I meant things like reactions, hand eye coordination, Etc.**

 **Sadly it doesn't improve your math skills.**

 **Peace,**

 **Spartan Boy**


End file.
